wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexican
Mexican (plural-Mexicans) are employees or indentured servants who were born in Mexico. They are typically brown skinned, but sometimes appear like hard working Americans. Chalupas are a chief staple in their diet. They also enjoy low riders, mariachi music, and letting small mean dogs jump on everyone's children. For the most part, they roam mostly in the south-western states of the U.S. illegally, while selling drugs, children, dogs, tacos, and themselves. For housing they occupy their local jails when they aren't taking from social services. "Mexicans" are also known to be anybody from south of Texas. Some Presumed Mexicans * Esteban Colberto, award-winning host of Colberto Reporto Gigante. * Consuela - Stephen's housekeeper * Jorge - Stephen's gardener * Louis - Stephen's driver * Luis - Stephen's Nicaraguan bookie * Miguel - The guy who stands in Stephen's parking space untill he gets there * Maria - Stephen's children's babysitter * Carlos - Stephen's food-tester * Juan - carries a hose around, always spraying Stephen on purpose * Atenea del Sol's team of Crack Lawyers * Anyone dumb enough to want to live in America without learning English. ("Is the baby allergic to penicillin?...what do ya mean "No Ingles."?!) *Retarded Mexicans or they look likes Mexicans Leisure-time Activities Popular With Mexicans * Night Hiking * Burning Arizona, thus creating a new stereotype that all Mexicans are arsonists. Educational Video Jobs Stolen By Mexicans Who've Run Over The Border * $50/hour lettuce pickers * Construction * Truck driving * Weed growing * Sex slavery http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtGuW8tsvMc&feature=player_embedded * Problem to Ponder Many liburals have pointed out that white fureigners (Russian and Eastern Europeans criminals) are harming our Glorious land by abusing their white privilege God given rights. Their criminal activities (comprised of prostitution, drug trafficking and sales, and other black market activities) are by comparison a hundred times worst if you consider what brown illegals do illegally: strawberry picking, gardening, babysitting, cleaning, dish washing, house chores, and construction working without being American (aka Jub Stealing). Liburals are accusing the media for not shining a light on hardcore criminal activities and instead they shift their focus on illegal brown people doing menial jubs that no one wants. The answer is simple, brown people are nothing like us, while white fureigners earned our trust by being the right color: "green". You see, these so called "criminal activities" are very helpful to our economy. One Russian mobster employs thousands of criminals (including bitches, pimps, gun runners, and mules) that are part of the trickle-down economy. They offer lucrative contracts to their employees (their retirement packages are very generous, you get a free pine box for your burial even if you have a pre-exiting bullet). Meanwhile brown illegals are offering nothing to our community, they are parasites. The black market is actually a fertile ground for entrepreneurship for former communists to help them start a good business. You have to forgive them, these former residents of the land of Communism are just trying to learn the wonders of Capitalism, and isnt what Capitalism is all about? Besides the matter of illegality, aren't both systems the same? Our current housing market and the Mortgage Industry has taught me that our banks are no different from the local loanshark (except the loanshark will actually read the document and be familiar with the documentation process and any other financial matters)They offer wonderful internship programs.. The free market and the black market could help us unite and build a better world without brown people. Unless the brown people we are talking about are part of a drug cartel, in that case they are welcome (they are just going to steal jubs from the Russians and the Eastern European criminals). Brown people cannot be citizens, they lack that American spirit that makes America great. Labor and Economy There is still no correlation between illegal Mexicans and America's economy. Many people say that we need these Mexican's to sustain our demand for cheap labor to sustain our economy but there is no evidence. Once America is 100% Mexican free we do not predict any dangerous consequences to our economy. Footnotes See Also * Aliens * Foreigners * Hard Work * their language Illegal Tubes *Aliens invade Ireland!! *Illegal Aliens invades America's homes *Obama welcomes alien invaders *War on Illegals works! *Illegal Aliens have middle eastern ties! *un-american traitor arrested for aiding and comforting the enemy! *Illegal Aliens to be deported soon! *Illegal Aliens invades America's Allies *Illegal Aliens kidnapping America's Children *Mexican Retard Invades America!!! *Foreigners continue to invade British Island *Ignorant foreigners continue to invade america's schools *Real American demands to see your skin passport *Illegals now kidnapping pets! *Real American demands mexicans to learn to become Americans *Illegals continue to steal America's jobs from Americans *Hippies supports Mexican terrorists *Illegal Aliens continue to steal our jobs! *UN undermining America's Security *Foreign Whores stealing America's Whores jobs! *Foreigners to be set free by communist tyrant! *Foreigners to invade Europe *Hippies helping foreigners to steal our jobs! *Border Patrol Executes dangerous Terrorist *Mexico Sues US *un-american news: Illegals already infiltrated Egypt! *Landmines to Protect America's borders *Technology should stop alien invasion *Terrorist Illegals to destroy our way of life *Colbert to Help Real Americans to get that $50 Lettuce Picker Job! *Fureigners are actually terrorist agents *Even liburals support the repeal of the 14th Amendment! *Real American Hero arrested for doing his patriotic duty! *More Real Americans support the repeal of the 14th Amendment *Mexicans invading the 19th century! *Terror Mexicans already infiltrating America! *But if we replace Illegal with Real American we can make more money! *Illegals rig the system, gets citizenship for free! Go back to Mexico Welfare Queens! *Illegals now stealing our shirt! *Illegals trying to undermine the Legal System! *Illegals now invading UK! *Fureigners stealing our water! *Mexican Lady uses time machine to become a citizen, she is undermining our laws! *fureigners dont have guns! *Real American promises to pass New Law that makes it legal to shoot illegals as a sport! *Mexican Beer #1 to America! *How the Latino Vote is undermining our Democracy *Illegals now invading our classrooms to take our desks! *More evidence that Mexicans are trying to violate the law *Illegal Mexicans now undermining our Ice! *Canada to solve their illegal Mexicans problem *Ghost of Illegal Mexican finds loophole, becomes citizen *Illegal Gays now invading Mexico! *New bill to track down Illegals. Terror Babies infiltrating our soil! *See how Illegal Mexicans and Stephen Colbert is destroying our economy! *Mexicans continue to infiltrate America. Real American advises heroes how to recognized an illegal *Illegal Mexican almost got away with crime *un-american traitor funds and supports Mexican invasion *Illegal Mexican tried to enter country with false documents *Medican Philippine invades America *Mexicans continue to steal our dangerous jubs *Dangerous Mexican terrorist deported. Once again America is safe! *Mexicans working with the Pope to overthrow America's government! *Mexicans already infiltrating schools, using secret language to communicate takeover of America *How Illegal Mexicans are stealing our guns *Illegal Mexicans want to steal social securities *Mexican Mother Nature invades America *Filthy Mexican stealing jubs from heroes. Next will rescue children from burning buildings for free *Mexicans to vote for Obama *Black Mexican trying to steal our jubs from Real Americans!!!